


Mine

by Melusine11



Series: Reylo Monster Week 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Vengeance Demon of Sorts, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Arae Rey, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Inhuman Rey, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Someone dies, Unrealistic Sex, but I promise it's fine, but it's still in verse, but not really, more like forced boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: “I know everything about you.” She slips from the desk and doesn’t stop until she’s pressed entirely against him. “I know everything, Ben Solo, the man who chooses to be called Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, I know everything, and I’m here to destroy you.” She says it with a straight face, the tone is dramatic enough, but he can’t help it. He laughs.He can’t remember the last time he actually did laugh, but now that he’s started, he can’t seem to stop. “You?” he manages to ask, “a small slip of a girl, come to destroy me?”“You haven’t been paying any attention, Ben.” She frowns and for a moment he thinks the ends of her hair crackle with light, but he must have imagined it. Merely a trick of the light. She smiles again and it’s dazzling, bright and he must be mad to think something is beautiful. “It’s alright. You will learn soon enough.”





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really monster week if things don't get weird?? Many thanks to[ meritmut ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meritmut/pseuds/meritmut) for being a gem, as always, and putting up with my weird shit.

He’s focused on the holopad with the latest planning reports when he sees her, or he sees something, at least, but when he turns, there’s nothing there but the vastness of the galaxy beyond the transparisteel. Moments later the lights in his room shut off and the eerie glow of the red emergency lights flicker on. He stands, tossing the holopad onto the desk as he depresses the button for the comms.

“They won’t answer.” A voice from nowhere and seemingly everywhere. He turns back to the corner again, “Ah, no. You won’t find me there I’m afraid.” He huffs and blinks, reaching out with The Force, but strangely there is nothing.

“Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in here?”

A laugh this time. “So many questions, the answers will come in time. But for now -” he doesn’t blink, he _knows_ he doesn’t blink, but she’s there suddenly, right in front of him. If he makes some noise of surprise and falls back into his chair, he won’t ever tell a soul.

“You - you are-” His booted feet slip on the floor as he tries to push himself away from her, for it very much is a her. Lithe legs, shapely hips and a pair of breasts, just barely hidden by the ends of her hair, “you are very naked.”

“Am I?” she asks, looking down. The movement displaces her hair and the tip of one nipple pokes through. “I suppose, yes. Clearly, I haven’t thought this through. You humans are hard to get a handle on, with your prudish tendencies. I got the rest of it right though, yes?” His mouth drops open and he thinks he says something but with the way her head merely tilts to the side as she smiles at him, he cannot be sure. “Hmm, perhaps-” She’s gone in an instant and he’s on his feet again, lightsaber now in hand and activated.

“Who are you,” he growls.

“They call me Rey,” she says, and she appears again, perched on the edge of his desk, now clothed, all in black and he swallows. “They call you Kylo Ren.”

“That is my name.”

“Ah, is it, Ben?” she asks, head tilting again, eyes appraising, they look gold. “You can put that little laser sword away. Won’t do you any good.”

“How do you know-”

“I know everything about you.” She slips from the desk and doesn’t stop until she’s pressed entirely against him. “I know everything, Ben Solo, the man who chooses to be called Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, I know everything, and I’m here to destroy you.” She says it with a straight face, the tone is dramatic enough, but he can’t help it. He laughs.

He can’t remember the last time he actually did laugh, but now that he’s started, he can’t seem to stop. “You?” he manages to ask, “a small slip of a girl, come to destroy me?”

“You haven’t been paying any attention, Ben.” She frowns and for a moment he thinks the ends of her hair crackle with light, but he must have imagined it. Merely a trick of the light. She smiles again and it’s dazzling, bright and he must be mad to think something is beautiful. “It’s alright. You will learn soon enough.” When full power returns to his rooms she’s gone. When he pulls video logs, there is no one there but him.

* * *

“That redhead hates you, you know,” she says conversationally, appearing in his lap during a meeting one day. She is naked again.

“What?” he asks, not even thinking.

“I said, Supreme Leader, that the Rebellion is gaining allies at an alarming rate ever since The Jedi came back from whatever hole he had crawled into.” Hux frowns, sharing a glance with an Admiral across the table.

“He thinks you’re an idiot,” Rey whispers, mouth against his ear, her breath warm, her body solid, but no one has said anything about a naked woman in his lap, “thinks you’re a fool for murdering Snoke. Oh yes, he knows what you’ve done, but he’s so greedy. He wants what you have.” Her teeth sink into the flesh of his earlobe and he jolts, chair scraping back against the floor and all eyes turn to him again.

“I apologize, there was a spike through The Force, it caught me off guard, please continue.” He waves a hand and Canady clears his throat, starting back up on his latest plan.

“They don’t believe you. You know that, can’t you feel it, through - what did you call it? The Force. How long will you last, do you think? Before you end up just like Snoke, just like all of those villagers on Jakku, and so many others. You have a lot of blood on your hands.” She’s shifted, legs thrown on either side of his own as she faces him, fingers trailing over the pattern in the fabric of his shirt. “You know, don’t you? That I’ve come to collect.” She presses a kiss on the underside of his jaw and she’s gone again, leaving Kylo with a problem between his legs that he hopes he doesn’t need to explain. He doesn’t even focus on the rest of the meeting, typing furiously at his holopad to try and find any to all mentions of a woman named ‘Rey’. He didn’t know how she was coming and going without giving away her Force signature, but he was going to figure it out.

She’s splayed across his bed when he finally returns to his rooms. His rooms that are very much decimated. It’s with rising dread that he hears water running in the fresher.

“What the kriff happened in here?”

“Me.” She smiles, rolling onto her stomach and propping her chin up on her hands as she takes in the room. “I did good, don’t you think?”

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Do you have any sort of idea what you’ve done?”

“Oh yes, that’s very much why I did it. You have a history of property destruction.”

“How could you possibly know something like that!”

“I already told you, Ben, I know everything about you,” she sighs as her feet kick up into the air behind her, toes wiggling. “You should probably call all of this in.” She fades out of view with a laugh and Kylo stares at the mattress where she had just been, the barest hint of a depression there.

He has to move rooms. Adamantly avoiding Snoke’s old chambers. They find him rooms. She still finds him.

“Do you not own clothes?” he asks, slamming his fist down onto the tabletop.

“No,” she replies from beside him. “I have no need of them, and I find them to be restrictive. Does my appearance not please you?” Her head tilts and kriff if he doesn’t find it just the slightest bit endearing. “Ah, I see perhaps I please you too much.”

“You infuriate me.”

“Good. That’s what I’m here to do, but really. You shouldn’t lie. I can taste it.” She squeezes in front of him and hops up onto the desk. He tips his head back to stare at the ceiling when her foot brushes against his inner thigh as she crosses her legs. “What is a lie though, when you’ve commanded so much death. People rarely request services for lies, and that’s not my department.”

“You aren’t real.”

She leans in close with a smile and were her teeth always so sharp? “It’s started already. You’re my first you know. I wanted to make it special.”

“First? First what?”

“Oh, Ben, you look so pretty when you deny the truth of things,” she purrs as a hand cups his cheek. 

She pulls away after a moment to brace her hands behind her, leaning back. The move pushes her breasts forward and he tries very hard not to stare. “They said I couldn’t do it, you know. They didn’t believe in me, but you believe in me, don’t you, Ben?”

“Of course,” he whispers, his body leaning towards her of its own volition, he jolts when his chest bumps her foot before sinking back into his chair. “Why didn’t they believe you?” 

“Because of who you are, because of how many spirits cry for your death.”

“What?” he asks dumbly as she slinks into his lap, “My death?”

“Oh, yes. You will find that when people are killed, they tend to have opinions about it, and those opinions tend to run along the lines of getting back at the person who made them, well, dead.” She shrugs.

“Living people want me dead.” Kylo points out, a gloved hand coming to rest on a naked thigh.

“Oh, yes,” the words are nearly a moan, and kriff if that doesn’t do something to him. “Yes, they do. It’s all quite a delight, I have to be honest. You’ve been very bad, but lucky for you, I’m so much worse.”

“Don’t go,” he hisses, hand tightening around her thigh. “Tell me.”

“Oh, my sweet prince, no. That isn’t how this works.”

“I am the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, that’s exactly how this works.”

“You are not my ruler, you do not command me.”

“I will find you, wherever you go when you aren’t here, I will find you,” he growls and she smiles wide at him.

“It will all end the same. If you come to me of your own will, or if I finally drag you there. It all ends the same.”

“How?”

“Ben,” her voice is soft and her eyes are bright, “do not rob me of my fun,” his thumb traces a path across the soft flesh on the inside of her thigh and her body shudders against his.

“I won’t,” the words have barely passed his lips before she’s gone once more.

The dreams start that night and go on for weeks. Every morning he wakes up hard, and every morning he stalks into the fresher to take care of himself but it’s unfulfilling. He trains and he trains to the point of exhaustion, hoping to sleep without dreams, but still, she comes to him every night in them without fail. Willing and eager and warm and wet for him. He remembers the way her back arches as his fingers pinch her nipple, begging for more while he sits in his mid-morning meetings. He thinks about the way her mouth falls open when he sinks gloved fingers knuckle deep inside of her while he eats his lunch. He recalls the way her voice sounds against his ear panting words like, ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘right there’ while he clutches her to his chest as she rides him on his chair. He’s still thinking about her, stretched across his bed, wrists held securely in his hand above her head as he fucks slowly into her when he sends his Knights on a mission.

He’s alone in his room when he gets the comm that his knights have turned up dead. Every last one of them. Murdered, on some Outer Rim hell hole. He thinks there's something important he should be remembering, but all he can focus on is the way Rey would look bent over his desk, legs spread wide for him, he wonders how she might taste. He wonders if it’s normal to dream and think of fucking a woman he barely knows this often. One who he hasn’t even kissed, let alone been inside of. _Something was wrong with him._

He cannot find any trace of her. Every man he sends out to look turns up dead or missing. He assumes they all die somehow. He still dreams of her, but they’re strange disjointed things that don’t always make sense. Sometimes she’s as he has known her, other times she is different, but when he wakes, he can’t recall how. 

His name day passes without incident, in fact, no one acknowledges it - the way he likes it. His holo does break in the evening, for no apparent reason. A droid brings a replacement within the hour. Even Hux is slightly more pleasant than usual the next morning.

A coup is something he should have seen coming. A Bilari electro-chain whip to the face is _definitely_ something he should have seen coming, but he missed both and barely escaped on his Silencer.

“Oh, that looks like it might hurt.” If he hadn’t entered the coordinates and turned on autopilot, he’s very sure the ship would have banked hard to the right with how quickly he turns to her.

“ _You_ ,” he growls, lip curling and muscle twitching under his eye.

“Me,” she agrees with a nod. “Did you miss me? I’ve been quite busy lately, I hope it wasn’t too lonely.”

“It was fine.”

“I’m sure. So where are you headed?”

“Away, anywhere is better than there.”

“Do you think a disgraced Supreme Leader will be welcome anywhere?”

“Do you think I’m fool enough to advertise who I am, who I was?”

“Well, let's just see what happens, shall we?” She exits the cockpit with a smile and Kylo stares out the viewport for a few moments before scrambling after her.

“You’re the only person on this ship?” she asks, stepping into the galley.

“No, you’re here too, now.” She hums as she turns to look at him, “Please, I need to know-”

“You’ve been very naughty, Kylo. I’ve really had to step things up, but it’s been so much fun! Have you ever - well no, I’m sure you haven’t you like to just hack and slash your way through people or order them killed. No finesse, but oh how it makes them mad. You’re very popular in this galaxy, did you know?”

“In this galaxy?”

“That’s what I said, yes. Oh, did you think you were all alone here, that this was the only one?”

“I’m not sure what I thought,”

“Well, there are many, but in this one, the dead want you dead.”

“Ah. We’ve had this discussion before.”

“Oh, I’m so happy you remember, that will make things easier.” 

He sleeps. He’s not sure for how long, but when he wakes, Rey is draped over his body, fingers laced together on his chest, her chin resting on them as she stares at him.

“You dream of me,” she says quietly, words laced with wonder.

“Yes,” he says because there’s no point in denying it. For months now he’s dreamed of nothing but her, but for the first time since they started whatever this is, she’s here when he wakes. Solid and real and warm.

“Do you truly wish to do those things? With something like me?”

“I - yes. What do you mean something like you? You are beautiful.” His hand comes up to settle on the nape of her neck, his thumb presses gently against her jugular for a moment and she squirms against him. He groans as his thumb sweeps down, before coming back up, hand moving forward so he can trace her lower lip.

“You say such nice things, it will be a shame when you’re finally gone,” she murmurs against the pad of his thumb before sucking it between her lips, softly biting it before he withdraws it. “I am Arae, it is my calling to destroy you.”

“I know.”

“I am not of your world, yet still, you ache with want for me. You are a fool.” She slides

down his body, making contact with the erection straining his pants and smiles. “Until next time, my little fool.”

Kylo feels like he can’t catch his breath, staring at the space she had just occupied as if he can somehow bring her back to him. “Rey,” he croaks, hands falling to his sides and twisting in the blankets. “Rey, please,” he moans, desperate for more than the unfulfilling release he’s been finding on his own.

“Not yet,” her voice echoes through the small cabin and he whimpers, hips thrusting up into nothing. “Soon,” she croons, and he can almost feel her fingers sweep across his bacta covered cheek. He pants heavily into the sterile, filtered air of the ship as he spills into his pants.

* * *

It is torture. He abandons his ship and exchanges it for a different one. Older, clunkier, not able to be traced. It serves his purpose and he makes it to Takoanda without incident. Maz is reluctant to let him in, to let him stay, but ‘I’ve always had a soft spot for you Solo boys,’ she says when she finally relents. 

He feels as though he’s always half hard any more, a sweating, panting mess even when he’s cleaning out the disgusting freshers that Maz keeps. He fucks his hand when he’s finally released from work in the evenings. He always refuses the drink Maz offers, barely eats the food, too desperate to run away and find some sort of release. He wakes at odd hours rutting into the mattress, sobbing into his pillow, her name on his lips. 

He loses track of how many standard days pass him by in this haze of lust, longing, and incompletion. At some point, Maz takes pity on him, tells him to get some rest. He spends some time staring at his reflection, dark hair falling haggard around his face and an impressive scar running jagged across it, disappearing under the collar of his shirt where it still continues on. His fingers press gingerly against it over his cheek, it is still red, but less angry than it has been. He staggers to his bed and flops face first onto the stiff mattress and threadbare blanket before rolling over to stare blankly at the ceiling wondering where the kriff he went wrong.

Everything had been going so well and then he had killed Snoke. Why wouldn’t he, Kylo had done the readings, learned of the ways of the Sith, how they killed their masters. Of course, he would need to do the same if he were to fulfill his legacy. He had so much power, but all of it was useless when standing alone. He wonders how much longer it will be, thinks he’s bleed enough.

“It will never be enough.” Her voice cuts through the haze of his thoughts and he turns his head to search for her, and ah, there she is, leaning back against the door, looking as though she had just snuck through it. 

“Rey,” he gasps, like a man who has gone too long without water.

“Hello, Ben,” she sighs and he hears the bolt slide into place as she locks the door. He feels like he’s swallowed his tongue as he watches her prowl towards him, naked, always so gloriously naked, save for that first time. He watches as one knee settles on the bed, feels the mattress dip ever so slightly, watches her other leg swing up and over, settling on the far side of him. She shifts back, coming to rest low on his stomach, his hands itch to find purchase on her hips, push her back where he needs her.

“You’ve been behaving,” her bottom lip just out in a pout and he blinks, “but suffering nicely,” the pout disappears, transforming into a smile. _I do nothing but suffer without you_ he thinks and watches her smile grow. “Do you tell all of your women such things?” she asks, tilting her head in that way she does.

“There have been,” he croaks before clearing his throat. “There have been none since you. You have _done something_. I have tried. Tried to end this ache, but there is no end to it.”

“No.” She shifts slightly atop him, fingers digging beneath her thighs to search for the edge of his shirt. “There is an end, and it is me. I watched you, you know. Calling upon every woman you could find that was willing, but oh,” she gasps, hands finding purchase before dragging the fabric up his chest, “who wouldn’t be willing. For their Supreme Leader. Was it terrible?” she asks, nails scratching down over the planes of his chest and abs, sharp. “When the time came and there was nothing you could do, only provide them pleasure with your mouth or fingers. Sworn to secrecy to never tell a soul that the Supreme Leader just couldn’t keep it up? I bet it’s been eating you alive.” Her hands clench, nails digging in and he gasps at the sensation. “I know it has,” she purrs, leaning down lips close enough to his own that he could lean up and taste them, “all of those half-hearted orgasms at your own hand while crying my name. How empty they felt no matter how much you tried.”

“It was terrible,” he moans letting his fingertips brush against the skin of her ankles. “I wanted - I need.”

“I know what you need, Ben Solo.” Her golden eyes flash and her fingers grip his shirt again. He smooths a path up her calves and his shirt is in tatters, ripped down the center. “Take this off,” she commands and he moves to comply, sitting up and shrugging out of it as quickly as he can. He stares up at her before slowly, ever so slowly leaning forward until his tongue can dart out and lick her nipple. 

He hears her try to stifle a gasp and he grins before capturing the dusky peak between his lips. His hands come up, the left to play with her free breast the other to hold her at the waist. She hums above him and then arches back, her hands working blindly at the ties to his pants as he slides his hand up to rest in the curve of her spine. He curses when her hands, her nearly too hot hands curve around his shaft. He bites down on the nipple in his mouth when she squeezes him gently.

He whines when her touch withdrawals, “you’re coming with me when this ends,” she tells him, sinking her hands into his hair and pulling him off of her with a wet pop. “Your sentence has come to an end and you are mine as much as I am yours. You have lost everything,” she states, staring into his eyes before smiling wickedly. “The spirits are placated and you are now mine to do with as I wish.” She presses him slowly back down, creeping up his body as she goes, “I could have killed you tonight as soon as I arrived tonight, truly most of my kind would have without question. You intrigue me, Ben Solo, no other has ever seen me as you do before. Perhaps it is ego. I do not know. I was sent to destroy you, on behalf of those you have wronged, but I find that I would much rather explore you, first.”

He barely hears the words she’s saying to him, “whatever you want,” he rasps in agreement, lips against her thigh. 

She laughs at this, fingers still curled in his hair, “We are a pair then, you and I.” It’s a declaration, a promise as she looks down her body to meet his gaze and he shudders beneath her. Her nails scratch over his scalp and he gasps against her skin, hand coming up to grip her hips. “You like that,” she observes, tilting her head to the side again, and _kriff_ why does that do something to him.

In lieu of answering and without breaking eye contact he licks a stipe up the warm skin of her inner thigh before placing a chaste kiss on her lips there. Her eyes flash again and her hips shift slightly against his mouth. She gasps his name as he pulls her tighter against him, lets his tongue part her entrance and thrust inside before withdrawing to lick up her essence that has been steadily flowing from her. She tastes incredible, and he tells her so which only makes her hum above him. 

“Ben,” she moans, thrusting against his mouth, hands pulling at his hair, “please.”

“What’s wrong?” he asks, hands curving around her to squeeze the globes of her ass, “we have all night.”

“We will have eternity,” she snarls, “but I want, I need-”

“I know what you need,” he growls, echoing her words from earlier, before closing his mouth around her clit and sucking hard. Above him, she keens as her head falls back and he grunts when she tugs his hair. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so hard in his life, but kriff he doesn’t even care only wants to watch this goddess above him come undone. Her throaty laugh at this thought of his cuts off abruptly when he pushes two fingers inside of her wet heat, pumping slowly.

“Ben, yes,” she pants, blindly groping for his free hand and dragging it up her body until it rests on her breast. She squeezes her hand over his own and slouches forward over him. He stares up into her golden gaze, taking in the flush of her cheeks and the way her sharp teeth have sunk into her bottom lip. When her hand falls away from her chest to take up its place in his hair once more he shifts his hand to pinch her nipple, delighting in the gasp he pulls from her lips. 

He tilts his hand inside of her and hits a spot that makes her shudder and grind down against his face and fingers. His tongue laves at her clit as his fingers press against that spot again, once, twice, just little teases of what could be before he pulls his hand from her. There isn’t even time for her to make a noise of protest before he nudges her mouth with his fingers. The tip of her tongue darts out, lapping at the very tips before she sucks them fully into her mouth. His own mouth covers all of her, nose nudging against her clit. He groans when she comes against his mouth, and if her teeth sink in just a bit too far he doesn't think he minds, especially when the pain is so fleeting.

She is a trembling mess above him when he pulls his hands from her body. “Rey,” he murmurs against her, kissing her clit, then her thigh before lifting her from his face. She is pliant in his hands, expression blissful as he lays her out on his unimpressive bed. He wishes he would have taken her in his quarters back with the First Order. To see her splayed out over the black sheets, legs spread, a blush spread down over her chest, cunt dripping. Oh, she would have been a sight, he thinks as he finally kicks free of his pants before clambering back into the bed.

“So good,” she tells him as he hovers over her, hands braced on either side of her head before he swoops down and kisses her. Her legs comes up to hook around his, pulling him down as her hands find purchase wherever they can on his body. “Ben,” she gasps against his mouth and he groans, kissing her harder. Her heel presses into his lower back and the tip of his cock bumps against the soft skin of her stomach before it’s quickly encased in her hand.

“Rey,” he groans, mouth sliding over her cheek to suck at her earlobe, “I’m not going to-” he doesn’t even get to finish what he was saying before he comes in thick spurts all over her stomach and chest, “Kriff, kriff, I’m sorry,” he mouths into her neck.

“Shh, don’t be,” she soothes before pushing him away. He shifts so he’s kneeling between her legs and watches her drag her fingers through his spend, scooping it up and sucking it from her digits. “You aren’t done until I say you are tonight,” she tells him with a smile after she slides her fingers free from her mouth.

He whimpers when he feels himself grow hard once more and he eases forward, placing a hand palm down on her stomach, “whatever you want,” he says reverently, swiping his hand up through his release until she catches his wrist, cleaning him off with her tongue. “I do have a request.”

“Not a demand?” she snarks, making him smile as he rubs the rest of his cum into her skin.

“No, I would never demand anything of you.” She preens beneath him, pleased with this answer as her hands slink down her body. He watches the first one-stop, sinking into her own body as the other continues on, wrapping firmly around his cock once more. She smirks as she pumps him, raising a brow as she waits, “I want to see you,” he manages to grit out. “When we first met,” he gasps as her thumb swipes over the tip of him, smearing precum around, “you were naked,” her wicked grin remains, “but you asked me if you got it right. Then before,” he grunts this time when her hand falls further to his balls, “you told me you were Arae. I don’t - I don’t know what that means, and I looked for anything that might tell me. _Kriff_ , Rey, if you don’t stop.”

“I want you to cum again,” she whispers, “I want to see your face when you do, want to see you come undone for me. You’ve been so good, and I’ve made you wait so long.”

“Let me see you,” he insists, watching her hands work in tandem between them, “please let me see you.” He hears her breath hitch in her chest, watches her eyes shutter as she cums on her hand, her other hand still working him over. “Rey, please,” he whispers reaching down to press his fingers inside of her again when she goes to remove her own, trapping her hand there. She keens, throwing her head back.

“Oh,” she gasps, eyes squeezed shut as he works both of their hands inside of her, “Ben, oh,” she sobs and he feels her contract again. 

He comes with a grunt, thrusting hard into her hand as he covers their wrists in sticky white ropes. “Rey,” he gently pulls their hands from her body, brings them up to his mouth and delights in her whimper when he sucks her fingers into his mouth.

“Okay,” she concedes after a moment of quiet, staring at him as he sucks on their digits together. “Okay.” she nods and then closes her eyes. It’s not a drastic change, and yet, it is. When her eyes blink open he’s met with glowing black instead of gold, and when she smiles tentatively at him he notes her teeth are even sharper, more pronounced behind her lips. Her fingernails too have elongated and her skin has turned pale, even paler than his, nearly translucent. The ends of her hair crackle with untamed energy and he reaches out to touch it with the hand supporting his weight where they lay nearby. He feels nothing out of the ordinary.

“Beautiful,” he rasps into her palm.

Her grin widens, “I know,” she tells him simply before wrapping her strong thighs around him and flipping him onto his back. His chest heaves as he gazes up at her, her nails skating gently over his skin. “I think it’s time I finally had my fun,” she breathes touching his cock again. There’s no way he can go again, he thinks panicked. Twice was too much, and he’s so sensitive now, idly he realizes the whimpering noise filling the room is coming from him. “Shhh,” she soothes, smile wicked when he cries out as she sinks down onto his length. It’s torture, it’s bliss. His fingers twitch where they lay, curled into the threadbare blanket before moving to touch her.

“That’s it,” she encourages and he finds he can’t look away from the dark depths of her eyes. “You’re doing so good for me, Ben,” she croons, pace languid as she rocks on him. “So good,” she repeats, hand skirting up his chest to rest gently at the base of his throat. 

“Rey.”

“That’s right, say my name.” He does, and she moves faster, moaning above him as her fingers curl around his throat, thumb and index finger pressing hard up against his jaw until he can’t open his mouth. “You’re doing so good,” she moans, “just a bit longer, okay?” He doesn’t know what she means, but he moans in agreement, tries to nod his head. The sound she makes when she cums around his cock is inhuman. The ends of her hair flare brightly, lighting up the dim room for just a moment. Her smile is satisfaction incarnate as she slows to a stop astride him. “How do you feel?” she asks, loosening her hold.

“Good, so good.” He wiggles beneath her, bucks up gently into her and she laughs.

“Good boy,” she sighs, beginning to move once more, leaning over him as her hand resumes its position. He grunts when her nails pierce the tender skin, and he panics wondering how he’ll explain the mess to Maz. Rey just keeps watching him, fucking him. She grabs his hand and drags it up to her breast. “Stay with me,” she insists as her fingers dig in deeper. _I can’t_ he thinks, beginning to thrash, and then _I’m dying_. To which she responds, “Yes, of course, you are.” And then he knows no more.

* * *

He gasps when he wakes, shooting up in his bed, or at least trying to, but there is a weight settled on his chest. A very warm, almost too hot body.

“Rey?” He croaks, hands scrambling to his throat. Body trembling when he feels five markings there. He should have become one with the Force upon death, yet here he is, in a different bed, a different room, but Rey is constant. He wonders what she did to bring him to wherever _here_ is.

“Go back to sleep,” she grumbles, shifting to settle more firmly on top of him.

“You _killed me_?” he asks incredulous, and she snorts against him. “Rey.”

“You don’t _listen_ , Ben. I told you, I would destroy you. What did you think it meant?” She shifts to prop herself up so she gazes down at him, the ends of her hair the only source of light in the room. “This was the inevitable conclusion to your sad life. I had to destroy you, to set things right, to settle the score.”

“Am I like you now?”

She laughs, “No _man_ can become Arae, my Ben. But in a way. You will never truly fade, _and_ I won’t need to coax your dick into playing nicely while you moan about it.”

He scoffs, affronted, “you were being a little overzealous.”

“Yes, well, I severely underestimated the stamina of mortal men, but as I said,” she grins, sliding over him to sit on his stomach, hands reaching up to cup his cheeks, “that won’t be a problem anymore, because _you_ are no longer a mortal man.”

“How long until you’re sent to destroy some other poor souls life?” he asks, hands gripping her waist and twisting them so he hovers above her.

Beneath him she stretches, sharp teeth flashing in the light, “I think I’ve got enough time for you to take care of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D I had half a mind to end it with his death, but as much as I live for the drama, I like a bit of a happy ending - even in the underworld. This was actually the second super smutty thing I'd ever written, and I had fun with it. Let me know what you thought with a comment, and as always, you can find me over on [tumblr](http://hellomelusine.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined. 
> 
> Happy Reylo Monster Week


End file.
